


Leave Them All Behind

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), Ride（Band）
Genre: M/M, OOC严重, 真的是小学生作文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Ashcroft还没赢，他不过是一个疯子，一个不正常的弗洛伊德教徒，无所谓，曼城男孩终归是他的，Andy的自信从没有如此满溢，他觉得自己的人生充满阳光，就像他的头发一般……





	Leave Them All Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emlary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/gifts).



Andy翘着二郎腿，懒洋洋的陷进酒吧的劣质红沙发里，他才经历了一场彻头彻尾的失败。他猎艳的新对象，一个来自曼城的小伙子，刚刚在他眼皮底下被那个维根来的神学家抢走了。真是有意思，两位拥有惊人声音和超凡美貌的主唱陷入热恋，多么罗曼蒂克的童话！但骄傲的牛津男孩绝不会认输，他的自信就像他的音乐才华一样满溢，他从没有输过，这次也不会。

Andy紧紧盯着那扇布满了性手枪和Remons乐队涂鸦的破旧木门。门后绝对是春光旖旎，两位北方男孩正享受着人类原始本能带来的巨大感官刺激。Andy想起他的生物学老师说的，“前列腺高潮带来的快感胜过任何性行为带来的快感。”Andy不明白这些枯燥到让人发指的狗屁科学，但他知道Liam的身体一定甜美可口，就像他的声音一样。那个不知羞耻的小东西能仅仅为了一杯廉价琴酒就解开衣领的扣子勾引他，要是给他点一份奶油甜点会怎么样？Liam用他勾着Andy裤脚不断磨蹭挑逗的动作回答了这个问题。“要是再给他一笔钱，他就能心甘情愿跪在我脚边给我口一发，要是愿意送他一个话筒，他就能主动解开裤子求我操他。”Andy内心深处的魔鬼诉说着和他艺术学生不符的邪恶和渴望。他一定要得到Liam，不论怎样，那双下垂眼就是个散发催情药的开关，让他疯狂，让他失控。

Ashcroft以为他赢了？白痴，Andy不怕等，对于一个效果器男孩来说，耐心是入门的资格，他喝了一口刚刚Liam喝剩一半的琴酒，仿佛上面还沾染着曼城男孩的青春气息，Andy整理了一下自己的衬衫，让他看起来更加整齐，就像他曾经无数次对着镜子做的一样。“时刻保持体面”，这是威尔士上流社会不变的法则。他的朋友，Mark嘲笑他是个尽善尽美的乖乖崽，但在他们有了更进一步的亲密举动之后，这位优雅美人就再也不说他的吉他手是个多么害羞腼腆的好男孩了，发生了什么？谁知道呢？此刻，Mark看着一脸自信，像中邪一样盯着房门的吉他手，叹息着请求上帝保佑他的吉他手不要走火入魔，因为他已经和那个维根疯子没有什么区别了。

“啪嗒”，随着门上“God saved queen”的巨大字眼被分成两半，两个鬼魅一般的影子也窜了出来。打头的那个瘦长高挑，后头的那个矫健轻盈。Andy的眼睛亮了起来，他窥视着那两个人的一举一动，就像刚刚从门里出来的那个男孩之前做的那样。Andy看见他的小宝贝仰起头亲了那个神学狂热分子一口，两个人低头耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，那个卷头发的鬼魅就离开了Party现场，留下穿着大号毛衣的男孩独自游荡。 Liam看起来走路已经不稳了，他的眼睛更加迷茫，脖子上的爱痕像印章一样盖在他雪白的脖子上，这个不知羞耻的小东西都不知道掩盖一下，领子过大的毛衣下包裹着的若隐若现的肩膀，Andy一想到那件烂毛衣下被刚刚开发过的美好肉体就下腹一阵火热，他此刻恨不得把Liam按在地上狠狠的操到哭着求饶。

眼看着他的男孩再次踱步到他附近，Andy笑着抬起手，示意男孩来他面前。Liam皱了皱眉头，但也仅仅犹豫了一秒，就乖乖的挪到了金发吉他手的对面。“我以为你会生气的，我喜欢Richard，他要我我就得给。”Andy就喜欢这毫不掩饰的勇猛劲儿，淫荡的话从那两片丰满的唇间吐出来性感的要命。Andy笑了笑表示自己不介意，他把那杯新点的琴酒推到Liam面前，Andy明白自己的绵羊音和清纯无害的笑容有多么打动人心。果然，Liam重新挨着他坐了下来，这次他的男孩更加大胆，直接把他的腿搭在了Andy的腿上，松松垮垮的牛仔裤摩擦着Andy穿着西裤的大腿。“真是肆无忌惮。”尽管这样想，Andy那双修长有力的手还是摸到了Liam的腿上。他能感觉Liam在用膝盖关节处磨蹭他的下体，脸上还带着无辜纯洁的神情，就像洛丽塔勾引亨伯特，不费一丝力气，就能把人迷的神魂颠倒。 Andy凑到Liam的耳边，看着他还泛红的耳根笑出了声，“他就这么点能耐？”Andy一口咬住面前男孩的耳垂，疼得Liam倒吸了一口气，“艹，你他妈轻点。”咒骂声响起，身体却并未退缩，反而越靠越近，北方男孩深谙勾引的技巧，水汪汪的眼睛像是无家可归的孤儿，惹人怜爱，可探进Andy白衬衫内的手却像是属于一个经验丰富的男妓，撩拨他本就紧绷不已的神经。

派对正值高潮，那个会做奶酪的高个子贝斯手在和一群女孩接吻，Bobby在同乐手们长篇大论，声音大的吓人，Bernard仍然在和Anderson窃窃私语，没人注意到角落里这一对交缠的躯体。Liam已经坐到了Andy的大腿上，他的破牛仔裤半褪到大腿根部，刚刚经历过释放的性器再次被金发男孩的长指抚弄，很快小东西就争气的再次抬起了头。Liam紧闭着双唇，不让呻吟溢出口腔，他的身体太敏感了，刚刚经历过一次高潮的青涩身体经受不住如此的挑逗，眼看Andy的另一只手已经滑进了Liam的甬道，因为有之前残留的液体润滑，吉他手没费什么劲儿就探到了深处。“嗯～”不可控制的呻吟终于从Liam的口中逃逸出来，栗色头发的男孩胸口起伏着，试图调整呼吸放松身体，可此时Andy的手指在他体内恶劣的搅动，弄得他使不上一点力气。在前端取悦性器的手也没有停下来，前后的刺激让Liam快要再次到达高潮。他强迫自己抑制呻吟的样子让Andy无比受用。看着他不久前才平静下来的脸蛋儿又漫上潮红，Andy觉得自己已经忍不住了。他抓着主唱男孩的手拉开他裤子的拉链，把他的欲望释放出来，Liam很听话，他乖乖抓住那根漂亮的性器爱抚，还用小屁股磨蹭它，希望自己的欲望可以得到满足。Andy拉过Liam的头和他交换了一个深吻，男孩的口腔里还残留着威士忌的苦味和一丝海盐香味，至于那是谁留下的已经不重要了，Andy猛地挺腰进入男孩的体内，毫无怜惜的开始了猛烈冲撞，顶的Liam只好扶着面前的玻璃茶几，玻璃漫反射出他自己迷乱绯红的神情，紧咬着下唇不敢发出大声音的窘态能让每一个男人泛起生理反应。Andy扣着Liam的腰，一下一下顶到最深处，享受着主唱先生颤抖的身体的同时，还不忘在耳边轻声讥笑一番:“他有我这么好吗？我比他更能让你快乐，如果有摄影机我他妈真想把你这副淫荡的表情录下来，让你的维根爱人瞧瞧，他的男孩在我身下多么火辣。”Liam被顶弄的几乎失去了意志，他早就射了，白色的液体溅在Andy的裤子上，弄湿了一大片，现在他只能随着吉他手的动作摆动腰肢。在连续几次顶进最深处后，Andy伏在Liam的背上射在了他的身体里，经受过两次热潮的男孩显然承受不住了，他靠在Andy的怀里睡着了，长睫毛抖动着，头发也已经被汗水浸湿，看起来更加甜美诱人。

Andy笑了笑，抱住他的男孩，亲吻他的额头，观察着疯癫的派对生物们，觉得自己无比幸福。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 给Hattie太太的小学生作文，希望她可以写一个小海豚的外传哈哈哈哈哈。


End file.
